flightless
by lemonlollipop88090
Summary: eren cant fly hanji tries to help by making Levi teach him (wingfic) BL in later chapters probaly. (sorry chapters are short.)
1. Chapter 1

******hello there let me start out by saying that yes im in middle school and my writing isnt great (7th grade level btw ) and this is my first uploaded story. u might see more stories like this one later on ( wingfics ) because im so obsessed with them right know.**

******please remember this is my first story it might be short, with spelling errors but know i wish to improve. thank you. **

**__****Disclaimer: I dont own shingeki no kyojin**

"You cant fly Eren?"

Hanji was currently questioning Eren on his flying capability. ___' stupid Armin for bringing up the fact that i cant fly into the dinner conversation'_, he didn't exactly want to be the center of attention because it never ended well.

"He's tried flying before but he just cant seem to get a hang of it" Armin stated flatly.

"Who cares if i cant fly, i don't need to" Eren pouted. The group heard a little "tch' behind them. When Eren turned around he was met with a narrow silver gaze that seemed to be teasing him.

"so you cant fly, huh brat?"

"1 im not a brat, and 2 no i cant fly i never formally learned how to"Eeren snapped back with a glare.

"don't get cocky brat" he paused, deep in thought. "isn't flying a natural thing for us?" for an example Levi stretched out his sleek black wings flapping them a little." not something that can be taught?"

___'easier said than done corporal you have those perfect back wings with a wing span of 15ft and all ive got are these stupid things'_ Eren slowly stretched out his wings. they were a soft brown with soft green feathers here and there. his mother always told him that his wings complemented his eyes, but he didn't care what went with his eyes. they were not like Levi's wings instead of sleek wings with a 15ft wing span his were on the fluffy side with like a 6-7ft wing span.

"well sorry i never seemed to catch on how to fly and my wings are kinda weak" ___'they might almost have a 7ft wingspan if he stretched them enough but that doesn't mean that they were strong. big-ish not strong, common mistake._

"they wouldn't be weak if you could fly stupid." Levi deadpanned.

Erens wings drooped. when you hear the man you love and admire so much insult you it kinda hurts. Eren looked down not wanting to cause more teasing.

"if ya want some tips on flying i could give you some" Hanji said striking a triumphant pose hands on her hips her her tan, 10ft wing span, wings spread out as far as they could go.

"tch... how could you teach the damn brat how to fly when you can barely fly yourself... well shitty glasses?"

even though she was just insulted, her wings just flapped happily and she put on her signature goofy smile and said "OK if you don't think i can teach him why don't you teach him leeeevi?"

the way the e in Levis name rolled of he tongue was pretty scary. eren looked up at hanji, startled almost surprised that she would propose such an idea.

"why do i have to teach him how to fly?" Levi snapped back. he took a minute to regain his near expressionless face, when he did he clicked his tongue in annoyance. " it would take too long and i don't feel like dealing with the brat longer than i have to."

___'great he hates me, im not that surprised to him im just a monster. what was i thinking, he would never like me'_ Eren began to pout.

"aww come on look at him now hes all sad." Hanji, in an attempt to make him smile pinched his cheeks and pulled them up in a wanna-be grin. "come on just teach him, pleeeaassee leeevvii."

Eren just sat there wide eyed shocked that Hanji was trying so hard to get Levi to teach him, even though when someone offered to teach him she just shooed them away with a wave of her hand. _'why Levi?' H_anji feeling his worry turned around; winked at Eren and turned back to Levi.

Eren felt his face heat up. _' oh yeah... Hanji found out that I liked Levi the other day' _then it clicked... Hanji is trying to get him alone with Levi '_oh god' _just the thought made Eren blush even more. Eren turned away not wanting Levi to see him blushing.

Levi let out an annoyed sigh. "fine if I teach him will you all shut up?"

Hanji jumped up from her spot nearly squealing "are you happy Eren you will finally be able to fly" hanji squealed and skipped out of the dining hall to god knows where.

Eren; having calmed down a little; lifted his head and met Levis gaze, it was surprisingly calm.

Alright we star training tomorrow at noon sharp don't be late" and with that Levi walked out of the dining hall leaving eren and the others dumfounded at the table.

_'did that just happen'_

**yay finally fineshed typing it I hope it isn't bad ive tried writing fanfic before cut they were never good so this is the first OK fanfic that im putting up. Im sorry if it wasn't good I tried my best and let me remind you im only in 7th grade.**

**Ok im gonna start working on the next chapter bye bye :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha im back with some better stuff. (personally I think its better but ya-know its just my opinion) kinda fluffy and I don't know exactly where im going with this story but hey I guess we will all find out sooner or later. Tried doing peoples POV I don't know if it worked but hey I tried. This was going to be longer but I was all like hey im gunna chop this into 2 chapters so ill fell like its more of an accomplishment. (blame it on low self esteem :| )**

_**disclaimer: I don't own shingeki no kyojin... sadly**_

LEVI POV

a little past noon...

"you suck at this Jeager"

levi had started with the basics but eren had managed to trip, stumble, face plant an just downright hurt himself every time he went more than a foot and a half off the ground.

_'Maybe hes not good with heights... ive got just the thing to fix that, heh.'_

"so Een what would you do if someone pushed you off one of the walls?"

Een seemed shocked at the question."w-well id probably fall to my death or something because I cant fly...why?" Eens eyes went wide. "don't tell me your planning on doing that are you?"

"not exactly but we would have to get to one of the walls first, follow me."

EREN POV

_'where are we going'_

Levi had told him to follow so... he followed (not like he had a choice in the matter) they were climbing the castle stair for what seemed like hours when they finally reached the top.

Levi pulled something out of the bag he grabbed earlier."come here."

Levi turned around holding what looked like weird 3DMG straps.

"whats that corporal?"

" they're special 3DMG straps for when one person needs to carry another person who cant fly." levi stated.

_'is it just me or was that an insult?'_

"wait does that mean your going to carry me!?"

"yes shit for brains now come over here."

levi stared by hooking one end of the straps are on his belt then stepped forward and stared to hook them to his belt.

_'omg hes so close.. oh no im blushing if he looks up hes gonna assume im thinking dirty stuff.'_

"there done." Levi looked up, much to erens dismay. "oi, are you felling ok brat, you look a little pink."

"no im ok its just a little hot up here... hahaha."

"ok as long as your not sick, I don't want to catch any of your germs."

"y-yes sir."

**yup chopped it in half. Dontcha love me... of course you don't but don't worry the next chapter ill post in like 3mins after this one so no cliffhangers woo...**

**ill get working on that bye..**

**ps sorry for spelling errors I tried my best correcting them and im not good with punctuation yet so ya...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe told ya. Any ways so that last chapter was really short after I chopped it sorry blame it on my low self estem. I really got nuthin much to say here so ya...**

_**disclaimer: I dont own shingeki no kyojin... sadly**_

LEVI POV

_' I have a feeling something is going to happen on this little trip of ours'_

"alright walk over here.'

Eren followed Levi to the edge of the roof. (again not like he had a say in the matter)

I check the straps one more time making sure they're hooked properly. I may not like the kid...that much... but I still don't want to drop him.

"you ready brat?"

" wait don't tell me your actually going to carry me because..."

I glared at him. _'if I was about to finish that sentence with im taller than you or bigger than you he will not live to see tomorrow. I'm almost starting to regret this. Almost.'_

"yes im reeaally going to carry you dipshit, put your arms around my neck." I snapped back.

eren stood closer to me and hesitantly put his arms around my neck. He was blushing slightly. _'hmm, interesting' _I spread my wings giving them in experimental flap. Placing my hands on erens hips, with 2 strong flaps of my wings we soared into the sky, quickly gaining altitude.

+ time passing

After awhile I looked at eren noticing how he was clinging to me, legs hooked around mine, arms fully around my shoulders fingers griping the back of my jacket, with his face in my chest. His eyes were squeezed shut and I thing hes shaking.

In an attempt to calm him down I wrapped my arms around his waist feeling his soft wings that were strapped back (i didn't want them to interfere with my flying) I hugged him closer to me than he was before. I whispered in his ear trying to sound as nice as possible. (its rather hard actually)

"eren calm down im not going to drop you. Come on turn around."

hesitantly eren slowly lossend his grip so he could turn his neck to see below. Seeing how high we were up his eyes went wide then snapped back shut and clung to me again. _'usually im not one for physical contact but this doesn't feel weird... but this kid is seriously stating to worry me.'_

"eren do you want to stop for the day?" _'its getting kinda late, how long have we been flying, usually im really fast maby its the boy.'_

eren just nodded. Looking around I saw a decent looking inn. I slowly dived and landed on a patch of grass. Eren slowly let go.

"thank-you" eren said in a barely audible whisper.

"don't mention it."

_'when did I become this sappy and nice?'_

**aha this is really shitty sorry again felt like chopping it and it didn't really work out so ya maby ill fix it after exams. I appreciate reviews. ( I only got one review before uploading these shitty chapter but thank-you dark flame I appreciate it)**

**well bye for now (omg I think my self esteem dropped again) :(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Im back faster than I expected because I went to school on Monday and let my friends to read it and they were all like: I wanna read the next chapter and I was all like: ya-know what im still writing it so cool down. Anyways I finished my homework. Jk didn't have any. So I was all like hey what the hack and wrote a few pages. It seems like it would probably be about as long as the 1st chapter but hey I don't know yet. So imma gonna let you read bye.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own shingeki no kyojin**_

EREN POV

Levi launched off the roof.

_'oh god I wasn't expecting that I almost screamed like a little girl'_

this is amazing, the wind whipping my hair every where and ruffling my clothes. I could feel the air in between my feathers. Im kinda sad that I had to strap my wings down but Levi was all like: you better tie those things down I don't need them interfering with my flying, but it still felt amazing.

Looking up at Levi, I saw something in his eyes that ive never seen before, determination, freedom, enjoyment. I've never seen him like this. quite frankly ive never been this close to Levi so I could see him like ive never have before, that includes his wings. They-re not just black but they have accents of metallic blues and purples. His wings are absolutely gorgeous, no all of him is gorgeous. Just looking at him makes my heart pound.

_'but if I keep staring he'll notice.'_ I turned my neck to look down._ 'omg we're so up so high, not good, not good'_

i started to panic I was never really good with heights. Feeling scared I wrapped my legs around his, coiling my arms further around his neck and buried my face in his chest.

_'please don't drop me Levi please be a good flier and don't drop me'_

time-passing

after awhile of clinging to Levi I could feel him wrapping his arms around me, taking a moment to run his fingers through my strapped down wings.

Pulling me close he whispered in my ear. "calm down eren im not going to drop you. Come on turn around.

I hesitantly turned my neck to look below us. My eyes widened, if anything we were higher up now than before. I returned to my original position of clinging to Levi.

"eren do you want to stop for today?"

I just nodded my head not able to say anything. After a few moments I felt us descend towards the ground. Wen we landed I shakily let go of Levi and took a step back.

"thank-you" I managed to whisper.

"don't mention it"

LEVI POV

walking into the inn I told eren to sit in what looked like the dining hall of this place, and I walked to the front desk. Reading the prices I checked my wallet,calculating the prices of all our neccesitys with the ones on the board. We could pay for 2 rooms for 1 night but judging erens actions earlier that wouldn't work. plus I would be tired and its a long trip back so we would have to stop and rest again. _' but that means that we would have to share a room. Shame on me for not bringing enough money'_

I couldn't help the annoyed sigh that escaped my lips.

The woman at the counter looked up.

"is there anything wrong sir?"

"no not really. The rooms here have queens size beds I presume?"

"yes they do"

_'well that solves that problem'..._ sorta

"ok ill take one of your cleanest room far away from here as possible."

the woman gave him a weird look but took the money levi handed her, walked into what looked like the back room, walked back out and handed him a key.

"room 69. all they way down that hall way." she pointed to a hallway to the right.

Taking the key I walked over to eren who wad messing with his 3DMG straps.

"oi, brat"

"huh, what?"

"come on I got us a room."

"one?"

"yes I only had enough money for our neccesitys and 2 nights here in one room."

"o-oh... but that means..."

I glared at him. _'this brat is really starting to piss me off.'_

"yes we're going to share a room now get a fuckin move on before I make you sleep outside."

"a-ah ok."

EREN POV

we walked down the hall quietly. Levi stopped in front of a door. _'room 69 that's a weird number'_

Levi pulled out a key, unlocking the door and walking in. following Levi into the room I saw that it had a queen bed with a nightstand on each side. One one side of the room was a door which I suspected led to the bathroom and on the other side of the room was a wardrobe and a full length mirror one thing stood out the most it was all clean and organized. I could picture Levi at the front desk nagging the lady fore THE cleanest room they had. He probably did just that.

Levi; satisfied with the state of the room; walked in taking of his boots and coat. Placing his coat on a hanger in the wardrobe, after inspecting it of course, he turned around glaring at me.

"are you just going to stand there like and idiot?"

"s-sorry."

walking into the room I could see how cozy it was. I would have to say that my favorite thing was the bed it looked a thousand times better than my old dusty bed in the dungeon.

Levi looked at me again. "im taking a shower then you're doing that same. Then we're going to go eat." With that he walked into the bathroom.

**omg im done. its slightly longer than the 1st ch. i don't have much to say other than it was a rush job, but i hope you guys like it. sorry for spelling errors and if some parts don't always make sense i tried my hardest. thankyou again to all of my reviewers with your help and the help of my friends i was able to make a longer chapter.**

**ok well that's that so imma gonna start working on the next chapter. bye. _it might take me awhile fyi cuz schools a jerk and i gots a new computer and i was going to upload ch 5 sooner but my mom deleted the file so i have to type it out. again (3-9-14)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**This has gotten old like seriously. Ive typed and retyped this like 5 times now. Not fun. First at home second friends house third McDonalds forth home. Then my mom went and reset my fucking my computer. So here I am 5****th**** time typing this and I finally have a laptop instead of that dinosaur downstairs. Thank god. No more irritating crap.**

**ok so flashback time kids. You may be thinking 'what the fuck' but its ok im thinking the same thing. My friend decided that she would question my whole story plot. "did different stuff happen in the past because they have wings? Where are armin and mikasa in this story?" well ill tell you what happened differently and yes mikasa and armin haven't made an official appearance in the story because you know what I personally dislike mikasa cuz she so protective n shit and armins just… blond**

_**disclaimer: I don't own shingeki no kyojin… sadly**_

_**italics means flash back fyi**_

EREN POV

Levi walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, leaving me in the room alone.

I was truly bored. So I simply just allowed my mind to wander to just about anything.

The day I met Armin. I was around... 4 or 5. It was a day I was traveling with my father, going to see a patient. Apparently it was a small boy around my age who had fallen out of a tree and snapped one of his wings. So my dad being a capable doctor he was the one who head to go and check up on the poor kid and decided that it would be a great idea to bring me along. It kinda was it kinda wasn't.

_When we first arrived we were greeted by a kind blond woman who I assumed to be the boys mom. She introduced herself as Anna arlert, the mom of Armin the boy who broke his wing. After all the introductions we went to see Armin who was resting in his room down the hall._

Armin was a quiet boy with shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. His wings were fluffy like mine only they weren't brown but they had a soft sky blue tint to them.

_Armin was sitting on his bed, one wing tucked and one wing out I assumed that was the one that was broken. He may have been sitting up but he was clearly sleeping. His hands were resting in his lap. His head was propped up against his shoulder his hair sweeping into his face._

_ walks over to Armin quietly nudging his arm. "Armin wake up the doctors here."_

_Slowly Armin opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his them._

"_mmm… hello" he yawns cutely at us " sir."_

"_Hello Armin-kun, how are you feeling?"_

"_The pain isn't that bad anymore but it hurts a little when I move it."_

"_Well I'm here to fix that."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_You're quite welcome Armin-kun. Eren come here and introduce yourself."_

"_h-hi Armin I'm eren."_

"_Hello eren how are you?"_

"_U-um fine thankyou."_

"_Aright eren would you go get me my bag so we can fix him up?"_

"_Sure dad."_

_Leaving the room and walking down the hall I found dads bag in the front entrie way. Picking it up carfully off the floor I carried it back to the room. _

"_here dad."_

"_thank you eren. Alright Armin lets see this wing."_

_Armin gently showed his wing to my dad. After checking his wing he announced that it was fractured in several places but with a couple of weeks of rest and proper care it would be as good as new. Giving him medication we stared to wrap his wings with bandaged and set the brace so it could heal properly._

_Dad and mrs .arlert went to talk and so me and armin were left to ourselves._

Quite frankly I cant remember all of what happened and was said but basicly we talked for awhile then dad came in a said it was time to go. A few weeks later we came to check up on armin and his wing was as good as new. At some point we became friends.

'_Odd huh?'_

I guess not as weird as the time I met mikasa. Ok so if you want a short explanation its: I didn't exactly meet on nice terms; I kinda saved her from being sold to the sex market. There done.

Not quite.

Yes I eren jeager saved someone. (sidenote on this wonderful story I might just have killed more than I saved but hey it's the thought that counts.)

It all began with another trip with my dad. This time we had to travel far in to the wooded area of wall Maria. We were going for a normal checkup but let me tell you it was far from normal.

_We went up and knocked on the door._

"_ its me grisha jeager im here for mikasa's checkup." Dad shouted at the door_

_No answer._

"_Are they here dad?"_

"_They're supposed to be."_

_Dad reached up for the doorknob turning it slowly, he opened the surprisingly unlocked door. Dad's eyes widened._

"_Dad what's wrong?"_

_I peaked around him, my eyes widening at the sight. On the side leaned up against the wall was a blond haired man, blood pooling in his lap. The source of the blood, unknown._

_There was a woman on the floor with sleek black hair and pale skin. She was holding a golden pair of sewing shears. She was also covered in blood._

_Both dead._

'_But what happened to the girl?'_

"_EREN!" dad shouted covering my eyes and pulling me away from the door. 'Too late I already saw.'_

_Dad shut the door. Getting on his knees he looked into my eyes_

"_eren listen to me, go back to the inn at the base of the mountain ok? His voice was filled with worry his hands slightly gripping my shoulders._

"_ok dad." I replied in monotone._

"_I'll be there soon and don't go anywhere else ok?"_

"_Alright."_

_I turned my back to him and started walking back to where we had come from._

'_What happened to the girl. Those were definitely her parents and they were dead but I didn't see her so that means she was able to get away which was highly unlikely or she was kidnapped which was highly likely.'_

_I began to think about a place where they could go it was raining which made the places limited but then again we were in a heavily wooded area with a lot of vacant cabins which made the places where they could have gone not as limited. But since I have actually been here before I kinda know which cabins are occupied and which ones aren't._

_The first few cabins I checked were fruitless but the next one I stumbled upon had people in ith when it should have been vacant._

'_Bingo.'_

_Without the gruesome details it was basically me stabbing one guy, taunting the other then stabbing his face into pieces._

_I finally got a good look at the girl on the floor. She looked like her mom with the same sleek black hair and the charcoal eyes. Her eyes looked so lifeless, so dull and the sight made my heart clench in sadness. I wish I could help her but I don't think I could do anything for a 10yr old girl who had seen her parents murdered in cold blood right in front of her and being kidnapped right after. Talk about a shitty day._

_I carefully cut the girl loose from her bindings._

"_there were three."_

"_huh?" I was puzzled with her response._

_At that moment the door swung open, revealing a wide eyed man._

**I have no idea where the fuck this is going to. Actually I do and let me tell you this. S-m-u-t. there that's the only hint you get.**

**This was a pain in the ass. Ive been so lazy and life has been crap so I haven't been able to type stuff but on the upside ive writing the basic plot for a couple more stories. Cant wait till I finish 'caged feelings' and 'misplaced neko' you guys r gonna love it.**

**So probably the next chapter will be really long and finish up the flash backs I have planned.**

**i feel like a failure **


End file.
